coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 788 (3rd July 1968)
Plot Emily tells Ena she's taken well to the Corner Shop and hears that she's living over the premises as well. Hilda is annoyed that while Stan is taking her out for a meal to celebrate his new job, he's only taking her to the buffet at Central Station as it's the only cafe he knows. Emily suggests a Chinese restaurant she knows. Hilda's very taken with the idea. Jack visits Effie and the two talk over their childhood romance. Ray plans to spend his £25 winnings paying his landlady off. Len refuses to let him move in at No.9. Hilda tries to swank over her meal plans but no one's interested. Jack returns home to puzzled enquiries as to where he's been from Annie. She spots lipstick on his chin. Ena doesn't make her peace with Minnie and refuses to serve her but she does pay for bread and jam for three hungry children who call into the shop with no money from their absent mum. Stan takes Hilda to the Chinese restaurant where he speaks French to the staff and orders her the only things he recognises on the menu - egg, chips and peas. Hilda's disappointed. Jack is on edge when Lucille talks about Effie. Elsie shows Emily how to do a face pack and confesses to her loneliness. Elsie offers Ray a room at No.11. Stan and Hilda enjoy their upturn in fortunes though she still misses Irma. Annie is put out when Jack and Effie reminisce about past sporting events of their youth. Ena and Minnie bicker in the snug but Minnie's offer to stay with her in the shop for the night is firmly rejected, causing further offence. Ray refuses to tell Len where his new digs are. Annie questions Jack about Effie but he evades answering. At night, Ena is disturbed by sudden noises in the shop below. Cast Regular cast *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Mrs Spicer - Anne Dyson *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell Guest cast *First small boy - Barry Green *Second small boy - Stephen Ogden *Little girl - Gail Thornton *Chinese Waiter - Laurence Sun *Chinese Man - Fu Ping Saw Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *4 Coronation Street - Living room *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop - Shop and front bedroom *Golden Mandarin Restaurant Notes *The single exterior scene of Coronation Street in this episode is an establishing shot of the outside of the Corner Shop zooming in on the bedroom window for the final scene. From the surviving film print, it is not possible to deduce if this was recorded in studio or on the Grape Street set. *This episode has no cast or production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mrs. Spicer meets a long lost friend *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,050,000 homes (5th place). Category:1968 episodes